Unwilling
by XxXVampires-are-awesomeXxX
Summary: Hermione Granger was kidnappped by Bellatrix Lestrange. One year later, she must live with the consequences and try to move on but there is now one vital difference that will take some getting used to: Hermione Granger likes girls...NON-CON!FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Background info: Harry was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort won, this story is set a few years later. Please don't be too harsh with me...this is the first time that I have ever even attempted to write Fem-slash and I'm not really sure about this story...also, I kind of need help with deciding whether to leave this as a one-shot or to carry it on, I have some ideas for carrying it on but updates would be very slow because I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment...**

_**WARNING: Contains Non-con Fem-slash, please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. Not suitable for children.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE J.K ROWLING TO YOU? NO...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...**_

Hermione Granger forced herself not to stare at the girl sitting at the café table opposite her. The girl was clearly not wearing a bra and as a result, Hermione could see the outline of her nipples through the girl's baby-blue tank-top. Hermione dragged her eyes upwards and was dismayed to notice that the girl had a perfect looking face. Oh, she thought, that girl was so hot...Hermione flushed furiously and clapped a hand to her mouth. Where had that thought come from? She was straight! She'd always been straight! She'd dated both Victor Krum and Ron Weasley, she'd spent a lot of her teenage years secretly obsessing over various male celebrities...she couldn't be attracted to girls! Could she? It was just as she was thinking this, that Hermione experienced another flashback. She'd been getting them frequently. It was nearing the one year mark after all. Was it really a year? A whole year since she'd been abducted by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, whilst walking home from visiting with friends? This one followed the usual pattern:

_Bellatrix stalked towards her, swaying her hips as she walked. Hermione cried out as Bella pushed her to the floor, causing the older woman to shriek with laughter. Hermione tried to crawl away but Bella threw herself on top of her, smiling with insane glee at the look of sheer terror on the girl beneath her's face._

_'Oh dear little Mudblood...whatever am I going to do to you? What should I do to her Rodolphus? Do you have any ideas?'_

_Rodolphus smiled lazily from his position against the wall, clearly enjoying himself, 'Oh I don't know, my darling wife...you decide, you always come up with the best ideas to torment them...'_

_'But I can't choose...' Bella replied, pouting like a little girl, 'I want _you _to decide!'_

_'Hmm...in that case...I think you should kiss her...'_

_'_Kiss _her? But she's a _Mudblood..._she might have diseases. I'm not going to kiss that!'_

_'Well, you asked for my opinion and I gave it to you, if you don't like it, ask someone else.'_

_Bellatrix shot a glare towards her husband, before turning her head and looking down at Hermione thoughtfully, 'I suppose she's not too bad looking for a Mudblood...she's a little bit plain and her hair looks like a rat's nest..' _

_Hermione would have ordinarily laughed at such a comment. Hadn't Bellatrix ever looked at her _own _hair before? However, at that particular point in time, Hermione was far to terrified to even _contemplate_ laughter._

_'Alright, _dear_ husband...I _will_ kiss her...and if I become ill, I shall hex you into oblivion...'_

_'How romantic..' Rodolphus remarked, dryly._

_Bellatrix smirked, then to Hermione's horror, the older woman leant down and crushed her lips against her's. Hermione tried to pull away but Bellatrix had her pined in place beneath her. She tried to turn her head but the other woman grabbed a fistful of her hair. She wasn't going anywhere. Hermione moaned in pain as Bellatrix bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to cause it to bleed. She heard Rodolphus' low chuckle in the background and she tried to raise a hand to claw at Bella's face but the other woman had chosen that exact moment to thrust her tongue in between Hermione's unwillingly parted lips. Hermione's first response was to bite Bellatrix but the woman gave a sharp tug to the mass of hair she held in her fist and Hermione had to focus on not crying out. The kiss lasted a few more minutes, before Bellatrix broke away and stared down at Hermione with a frighteningly intense expression._

_'Did you enjoy that Mudblood?'_

_Hermione shook her head, whimpering slightly, 'N...no...'_

_'Didn't you? Well I bet you'll enjoy this...' Bellatrix hissed, undoing the fastenings on Hermione's jeans and shoving a cold hand into her knickers._

_'Please don't!' Hermione begged 'NO! PLEASE!'_

_Bellatrix ignored her cries and smiled sadistically as she allowed her fingers to roam..._

Hermione shook her head, desperate to clear the image from her mind. She was _not _going to relive that moment. Not here. Not now. Not in _public_. Hermione let out a quiet moan of disgust and looked down at the red and white tablecloth. How she wished that she could just simply forget the events of that night...

'Are you all right?'

Hermione glanced up to see the girl from before, hovering next to her with an expression of concern plastered over her perfect features.

Merlin's Beard _no_...that was just what she needed! Hermione tried her best to keep looking at the facial features of the other female, rather than at...elsewhere...but the angle at which the girl was leaning over the table didn't help...

'Yeah...I'm fine...just a bit...a bit tired...I haven't slept properly in...well...about two weeks...' Hermione replied, it was only half a lie, she reasoned. She _hadn't_ had a good night's sleep in two weeks. The flashbacks had kept her up at night and...to be honest...she'd been far too afraid of nightmares to even consider falling asleep recently.

The girl smiled sympathetically, 'Say no more...I understand _perfectly_...I'm an Insomniac, I'm lucky if I get _any_ sleep at night...it sucks doesn't it?'

Hermione forced herself to smile back weakly, 'Yeah...it does...'

The girl nodded and subconsciously flipped her hair over her shoulder, 'Well..I've better be going now...it was nice talking to you...maybe...maybe we could talk again some time?'

'I'd like that...' Hermione smiled.

'Okay then...well...I see you around...bye...'

'Bye...' Hermione replied, giving the girl a small wave. A few moments later Hermione downed the last of her coffee and stood up from the little café table. There was no point in staying any longer, she had done all of her shopping. All she wanted to do now was to go home and to attempt to drown out the flashbacks with the aid of her CD player.

Hermione stepped onto her train home, still desperately trying to prevent the flashbacks. She glanced at the interior of the section of train that she had just entered and saw that there were no spare seats, she grimaced, found a place to stand and unwillingly allowed her memories to take over.

_'Oh Mudblood...where are you? There is no point in hiding! I will find you!' Bellatrix sang as she stalked down the corridor, looking for Hermione._

_Hermione hid in the old, wooden wardrobe of the small room she had been confined to during her 'stay' at Lestrange Manor. She hoped Bellatrix wouldn't find her but she knew that it was pointless, Bellatrix _always _found her. It was as she was saying this that she heard the sound of Bellatrix's voice, as she unlocked the door to the bedroom with her wand. Hermione forced herself not to breathe. Maybe she would leave her alone if she couldn't find her._

_'I wonder where my Mudblood is hiding...is she under the bed? No...is she under the duvet? No...is she behind the curtain? No...hmm...where could she possibly be? She must be so well hidden...is she in the cupboard? No...how about...the wardrobe...' _

_There was a pause. Then Hermione heard the sound of Bellatrix's spiky heels against the bare wooden floor, as she sauntered towards her hiding place. There was another pause, filled only with the sound of Hermione's tormentor's heavy breathing. Then the wardrobe doors were wrenched open to reveal Hermione's cowering form, huddled like a frightened child against the realisation that she had been found._

_'Found you.' Bellatrix stated, a wicked smile gracing her pale face. Hermione whimpered._

_'That wasn't very nice to run off like that Mudblood...especially after I had been so kind to you...you hurt my feelings...'_

_After Bellatrix had been so _kind _to her? Bellatrix had tied her up and..._used_ her...against her will...in front of six Death Eaters...then had expected her to be _grateful_...that hardly seemed _kind_ in Hermione's eyes._

_'I...I...I'm sorry...' Hermione mumbled, looking down at her knees._

_'Oh...you will be..' Bellatrix promised, as she reached out a hand and took hold of one of Hermione's arms, 'Now get up Mudblood...let Bella show you what sorry really means...'_

_It was then that Hermione noticed the whip dangling from Bellatrix's _other_ hand..._

Hermione gasped and used one hand to steady herself as the train began to move towards it's destination. She looked upwards at the person standing opposite her and saw that it was a girl. A very cute girl. With nice brown eyes and long blonde hair. The girl noticed Hermione's stare and smiled. She had a nice smile, all pearly white teeth and soft looking lips like pale-pink rose petals. Very Kissable. Hermione blushed and forced herself to look down. Why was she noticing these things? She had never even thought about such things before...before...Bellatrix came into her life...

_Hermione was standing, looking longingly out of a window at the outside world. Oh, if only she were on the other side of that window...she thought, as she let out a quiet sigh of sorrow. Suddenly a pair of hands snaked their way around her waist and folded themselves over her abdomen._

_'Missing your little friends? Want to go home? You are not going anywhere, little Mudblood...Your _mine!' _hissed the cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange into her ear._

_'Why? What do you want from me?'_

_Bellatrix let out a chilling laugh but did not give a proper reply._

_'Please...your side won the war...Harry is dead...you can't want information out of me...WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' Hermione exclaimed in a shrill voice._

_'Oh Mudblood...for somebody so...clever...you are being awfully stupid...what do you think I want from you?'_

_Hermione shook her head and fought back the tears that longed to spill down her terrified features._

_Bellatrix let out a mocking sigh and slid her hands upwards to cup Hermione's breasts, 'I don't want something _from_ you...I just_ want you_...'_

_Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She must be dreaming._

_Bellatrix's hands began to squeeze as she whispered into Hermione's ear, 'I don't know what it is that you have over me Mudblood...I don't know why I want you so much...you're nothing special...you're not even particularly pretty...but I can't stop thinking about you...you're my little mudblood...mine...all mine...'_

_Hermione let out a tiny gasp and Bellatrix moved her hands up to Hermione's shoulders, as she walked around to face her, 'Have you nothing to say to me Mudblood?'_

_'W-What do you want me to say?'_

_Bellatrix said nothing but leant forward to kiss the trembling girl softly on the lips instead._

The train stopped and several of Hermione's fellow passengers, including the blonde girl exited the train. Hermione remained standing. She still had three more stops to go before it would be her turn to leave and there still wasn't any free seats. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that the memories would go away and leave her in peace for just a few short moments...

Hermione entered her apartment, shut the door behind her and leant against it. She stared off into the distance, too emotionally drained to do anything that required effort. She knew it was still early, in fact it was still light outside but suddenly all of her sleepless nights had caught up with her and all she wanted to do was to go to bed. She crossed the room to the sofa that looked distinctly worse for wear and dumped her shopping on top of it, too tired to care about sorting the stuff out and putting it away properly, like she normally would have done. After she had done this, she crossed the room to the door to her bedroom, threw herself onto her bed and slipped off into the land of dreams.

_Hermione was lost. She hadn't a clue where she was. All she knew was that she was in a forest...somewhere...and she was running...running from what, she didn't know...she felt exhausted but she didn't dare stop to rest...she felt as though bad things would happen to her if she stopped...she wasn't watching where she was placing her feet...she tripped over a tree root and fell to the floor...she opened her mouth to let out a scream of terror but no sound would leave her frightened lips...she struggled to her feet and glanced behind her...Bellatrix Lestrange was behind her...so she was the one from whom Hermione was so desperate to escape...Hermione turned back and attempted to carry on running but before she could get away, she felt Bellatrix's skeleton-like hands enclose upon her hips...she tried to struggle but Bellatrix's bony grip was too firm and she let out another silent cry as she was pulled down onto the forest floor..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry about the wait! I hope it hasn't put anyone off...I'll try not to leave it for over three months before updating this time...did I mention that I was sorry? Also, for those wanting Hermione and Bellatrix to become a couple, it will happen but I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me for a couple more chapters...**

**P.S Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one, I found this one harder to write...I'll shut up now...**

**Scenes in bold = Bellatrix's P.O.V **_Scenes in Italic = memories and dreams_

Hermione awoke with a start. The images from her latest dream still fresh in her mind. Dreams were supposed to have meanings weren't they? What could it have meant? That she'll never escape from Bellatrix? That Bellatrix would eventually get her back? Hermione shook her head and told herself to stop being so foolish. It was just a dream, just a series of images created by her mind whilst she was asleep...it was nothing. It had _no_ hidden meaning. Hermione sighed, flung back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Why couldn't she just forget about that woman? Forget about what she had done? She wanted to forget...oh how badly she wanted to...but Bellatrix constantly lurked at the back of her mind, invading her thoughts and dreams. She shuddered and stood. There was no point in staying in bed and thinking about such things. She would go out today...try to distract herself...it wouldn't work but at least she could do something productive. She decided to take a shower whilst she decided on where to go.

Hermione exited the shower, dried herself, dressed and sat down in front of her dressing table to brush her hair. Whilst she had been in the shower, she had remembered that one of her favourite authors had just released a new book and that she had forgotten to look for it yesterday. She decided that she would go back to Diagon Alley today and buy it. She stood and hunted around her apartment for her coat, before finding it on the sofa, where she had dumped it the night before. She put the coat on and left the apartment to catch the next train to London.

**Bellatrix glowered into the fireplace of the main sitting room of Lestrange Manor. She sighed. She seemed to be doing this a lot nowadays ever since...ever since her Mudblood had left her. Her Mudblood...Bellatrix frowned as her thoughts turned towards the girl. She had been disgusted with her at first and rightly so, Mudbloods were so inferior that they didn't even deserve to be in the presence of one such as her. As time had passed, however, her feelings towards...Hermione...had changed. Whereas at first she had only touched her to intimidate, disgust and upset the girl...over time...she had begun to do such things because she wanted to...because she had developed feelings for her...because she had begun to lov-**

**Bella stood and snarled under her breath. Bellatrix Lestrange did _not_ fall in love. She did not allow herself to become victim to things outside of her control, (the Dark Lord was naturally the only exception to this statement). Bellatrix Lestrange only entered relationships in which she could gain something. She didn't love her husband and she barely even felt any love towards her own family. She most certainly did NOT_ love_ that _girl_...she huffed and stormed from the room, in search of somebody who would pay for her bad mood.**

Hermione exited the Leaky Cauldron and stood in front of the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. She sighed and tapped the wall, remnants of her nightmare still clinging to her mind, begging for her attention. She moved forwards in an almost robotic fashion, as she tried to shake the images away. She would enjoy her trip out, she told herself. Or at least complete the task that she had set out to do. She would not mope around and she would not waste another thought on Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Screams. Horrible, bone-chilling, shiver-inducing, terrible screams. Screams that shook the listener to the very core. Bellatrix raised her wand and the screams faded to pathetic whimpers, as she eyed her victim with an expression of disgust tinged with mild interest. The reactions of people under the Cruciatus Curse always fascinated her. Everybody was different. Some people, as was the case of her currant play-thing were very vocal, whilst others were more silent, preferring to hide as much pain as possible from the inflicter. Some people thrashed around a lot, trying in vain to escape the torment of the curse, whilst others hardly moved at all. It didn't matter to Bellatrix how her chosen subject reacted. All that mattered to her was the release of her anger and the sensation of causing harm to another Human Being. She laughed manically and stepped towards the man cowering on the ground before her, 'Oh dear...what have we here? It seems that my little toy has stopped screaming...we can't have that now can we?'**

**The man looked up, his eyes wide and full of fear, 'What do you want? What have I done to deserve this? I don't even know who you are!'**

**Bellatrix laughed again, tossing back her wild mane of hair, 'Oh...you haven't done anything in particular, apart from being a Mudblood in the wrong place at the wrong time...and don't worry about my identity...you will not live long enough for us to become acquainted...'**

**The man let out a fearful gasp and attempted to crawl away. Bellatrix pointed her want at him mercilessly and the man was dead before he even had a chance to cry out.**

Hermione entered the bookshop and headed straight for the section in which her desired book was contained. She scanned the shelves for a few moments, before spotting it and removing it from the shelves. She flipped through the pages and read the blurb, until she was satisfied that she had found the right book. She then began to browse aimlessly, just for the fun of it. She selected a random book, turned it over and read the back.

'Hey...you know...if its a romance you're after...I'd recommend this one...'

Hermione turned her head to see a girl standing beside her, holding out a brightly coloured book. Hermione recognised the girl as the one from the café the day before, although today she noted with some relief, she was slightly more conservatively dressed.

Hermione gave the girl a shy smile, 'I know...I've already read that one, it is one of my favourites...'

The girl nodded, placed it back onto the shelf and selected another, 'Have you read this one?'

Hermione's smile grew wider, 'Yes...I've read that one as well!'

The girl looked thoughtful and selected a third book, 'How about this one?'

Hermione simply nodded and the girl chose a fourth book, 'This one?'

Hermione frowned, 'No...I don't think I have...looks interesting though...'

The girl laughed once more, 'Finally one you haven't read! I was beginning to think you had read every single one in the shop!'

Hermione sent the girl an amused smile, 'No...I haven't quite read all of the books in the shop but I have read a lot of them...I'm an avid reader you see...'

The girl nodded, 'Oh yes! So am I! What types of books do you read? I read a variety of genres but Romance is my favourite.'

'I'll read anything really...I love learning new things and expanding my knowledge...'

The girl smiled warmly, 'I never told you my name did I? My name is Amelia...but everyone calls me Mia...'

Hermione nodded, 'Hi Mia...I'm Her-'

'Hermione Granger. You were friends with Harry Potter...you're famous!'

Hermione bit her lip and looked down, it still hurt to hear the name of her deceased best friend.

Mia's face fell, 'Oh no! I haven't upset you have I? I'm really sorry...I should have thought...I'm so stupid!'

Hermione waved her hand as if to brush away Mia's apology, 'Its fine...don't worry...I'm fine...'

Mia nodded slowly and gave a small smile, before checking the time on her watch and swearing rather loudly.

Hermione raised and eyebrow and looked concerned, 'What is it? What's wrong?'

Mia looked up at Hermione apologetically, 'I'm late for a meeting, I have to go now...'

Hermione nodded, 'Well, I'll see you around sometime?'

Mia looked thoughtful and handed Hermione a piece of paper, 'Tomorrow maybe? Here's my number...call me tonight?'

Hermione nodded once more and smiled at the girl, 'Yes I'd like that and of course I will...'

Mia smiled shyly, waved and left the shop, leaving Hermione standing amongst the bookshelves, wondering how it could ever have been possible for her life to have changed so quickly.

**Bellatrix looked down at the corpse with an expression of pure annoyance. She still hadn't removed the thoughts and memories of that Mudblood from her mind and now she didn't even have someone to vent her anger out on. She huffed and left the room, slamming the dungeon door behind her. As much as she loathed having to admit it, she was really beginning to miss that girl. The girl's presence had made everything seem a lot better than it really was.**

Hermione paid for her books and made her way back to her apartment. She was confused about her feelings toward Mia. On one hand, she was not ready to accept that maybe she wasn't as straight as she had once thought, but on the other...well...she liked Mia...really liked her, even if she hardly knew her. Mia had given Hermione her phone number and had told her to call her so they could arrange to meet up. Hermione was not entirely sure what this meant. Did Mia just wish to be friends...or more than that? Would their time together count as a date? Did Hermione want it to be? Also, there was another reason for Hermione to be so conflicted over the subject. Bellatrix. Would Hermione's experience with Bellatrix have an affect on her relationship with Mia? What if Hermione constantly suffered from flashbacks whilst with the other girl? Would she have to tell Mia what had happened to her? Would she be understanding? Hermione shook her head. Why was she worrying about this so much? She opened her apartment door and she entered the main living area, once again dumping her stuff on the old sofa. She was probably just worrying for nothing. Mia probably just wanted to be friends anyway. Hermione sighed and slumped to the floor, suddenly feeling as though she had been drained of energy. She would just close her eyes for a minute...

_Hermione was floating near the ceiling of an ornately decorated drawing room. The door to the room opened and a woman with an untidy mass of black curls stalked into the room, obviously in a foul mood. Hermione instantly recognised the woman as her former captor Bellatrix Lestrange and began to panic, before realising that the woman could not see her. Bellatrix threw herself into one of the chairs by the fireplace and gazed into the fire. Hermione peered more closely at the older woman's face and was surprised to see an expression of longing upon her pale, pointed features. Before she could think more upon this however, the door re-opened and a second horribly familiar figure walked in. Rodolphus Lestrange, husband to the woman sitting by the fire. Rodolphus sat down in the chair opposite his wife's but she did not acknowledge his presence until he placed a hand uopn her knee._

_'Bellatrix...I have never known you to be so quiet...what has happened and why aren't you venting your feelings out on some Mudblood?'_

_Bellatrix glared at him until he moved his hand, 'Nothing is wrong Rodolphus...nothing that would concern you.'_

_Rodolphus' face developed a knowing look, 'You are missing that girl again aren't you? I knew I shouldn't have encouraged you to take an interest in her...'_

_Bellatrix stood, 'I do _not_ miss the Mudblood.'_

_Rodolphus raised an eyebrow but knew better than to argue with his wife when she was in this sort of mood. Bellatrix shot him an angry look, before crossing the room to an elaborately decorated dresser. She opened a drawer and removed a box. Positioning herself so her husband could not see what was inside, she opened the box and ran her fingers over the contents. Hermione was intrigued by this and moved closer to Bellatrix to see what it was that she was doing. The contents of the box was a lock of human hair. Bellatrix sighed as she closed the box and returned it to its original place in the dresser drawer. It was a lock of Hermione's hair, she had collected it from the girl whilst she was asleep, shortly before the girl left her. Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange did miss Hermione Granger, far more than she would ever dare own up to._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry! I honestly don't know where the time went...it seems to be going by so quickly at the moment...I expect that you're getting tired of hearing this but I'll try and update fairly soon _this _time...**

Hermione sighed heavily and stared at the mobile phone that rested upon the coffee table in front of her. It was just a phone call, she thought to herself, becoming increasingly more irritated by her hesitation and at the nervous fluttering inside of her stomach. Just one small, insignificant phone call. There was absolutely no reason for Hermione to dread the act of picking up the phone and dialling the number but there she was. Wasting time that could be spent doing other, worthwhile things. Why on Earth was it so hard for Hermione to pick up that phone and make the call? It wasn't as if the call even meant anything. It was completely unimportant. Mia probably didn't even mean anything by giving her number to Hermione. She probably just wanted to be friends and even if she did want something more, what harm could it do? Why was Hermione so reluctant to face the truth about herself and move on? There was only one true answer to that question. An answer that Hermione was truly ashamed to admit. Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione still cared about her. She didn't want to, oh how much she wanted to despise the woman for what she had done! Despite all of the torment that horrible woman had put her through, Hermione had developed feelings for her former captor and they were not about to leave her any time soon. With a distinctly angry huff of breath, the curly-haired brunette picked up the phone and keyed in the number. Suddenly desperate to spite the woman in any way she possibly could.

Hermione replaced the phone onto the table and smiled lightly to herself. She would be meeting Mia tomorrow night. They would go to the local cinema and watch a film together. It would be fun. Hermione shifted on the sofa, pulling her legs up in front of her, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head upon her knees. She should be happier, she thought dully. She should leap at the chance to spend time with another human being. Why did she feel guilty? She shook her head and walked to the bathroom, suddenly wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep. She looked into the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her hair was a mess, she looked exhausted and was a shade or two paler than normal. She sighed, put on her nightclothes and wandered slowly into her bedroom, suddenly wary of the nightmares to come.

_Hermione cried out as she was pushed to the floor. She landed on her right arm and gasped in pain as the sickening crack of a breaking bone echoed throughout the room. She whimpered and cradled the broken limb to her chest in a vain attempt to protect it from further damage. The sound of Bellatrix's insane laughter resonated from above and Hermione forced herself to look upwards. She saw her captor looming above her, twirling her wand between her fingers. Hermione whimpered and braced herself for the pain that was soon to come._

_Bellatrix observed the fear upon the girl's face with a vicious smirk, 'Oh dear...do we have a scared little Mudblood? Bless...'_

_Hermione closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sickening sound of the older woman's mocking tone._

_'Well...that is what happens when a filthy Mudblood is disrespectful to a Pureblood...she gets punished.' Bellatrix flicked her wand and Hermione screamed as she felt the Cruciatus curse begin to take an effect. Waves upon waves of unbearable pain continued to hit her for what seemed like an age. Hermione was utterly convinced that her whole body was being burnt, melted and torn apart all at the same time. What else could possibly produce such unendurable suffering? Bellatrix allowed Hermione to writhe in agony for a moment longer before lifting the curse, she did not want to torture the Mudblood into madness after all..._

_Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she tried desperately to catch her breath and prepare herself for whatever the deranged woman planned to do to her next._

_'Open those eyes Mudblood...I want you to look me in the eyes and apologise for your behaviour towards me this evening...'_

_Hermione felt a sudden surge of bravery and summoned up the last of her Gryffindor courage. She opened her eyes and directed her gaze towards her captor but instead of looking apologetic she glared at her with all of the strength she could muster, 'I will not apologise to you...'_

_Bellatrix scowled, 'Have it your way then...but believe me...you will be _begging_ for the chance to apologise by the time I have finished with you...'_

_The next curse hit and once again, Hermione's screams rang out through each and every hall of Lestrange Manor._

Hermione awoke with a gasp and shook her head as if to shake away the last remnants of her dream that still clung to the corners of her mind. She shuddered and impulsively rubbed her right arm in the exact place that her deranged captor had broken it all those months ago. She pulled herself out of bed and stretched before walking to the kitchen, suddenly thirsty. She poured herself a glass of water and, no longer tired, walked over to the sofa and placed herself down. She glanced up at the clock on the mantelpiece and observed the time. It was 4am. Far too early to get up, yet far too late to go back to sleep. She sipped her water and stared moodily down at the rug at her feet. For once in her life she wanted to sleep and not be awoken by the memories of her past. She wanted to fall asleep knowing that she wouldn't wake until at least 9am. She wanted to go to bed without the fear of unpleasant thoughts, without the constant torment of the nightmares to come. She wanted to be normal again.

**Bellatrix turned away from the sleeping form of her husband, unable to sleep once again. It was a recurring problem that had started after ****her Mudblood****had left. She glared up at the rich, green canopy of her four-poster bed. Why was that girl so significant? Bellatrix wasn't exactly hideous, she had aged well and was still considered striking, if not beautiful. She could have any man or woman she desired. So why was this one...a Mudblood...so hard to banish from her thoughts? Why was Hermione's the face she saw in her dreams, the face she saw out of the corner of her eye sometimes when she was not fully paying attention to her surroundings, why her? What made the plain, bushy-haired Know-it-all so desirable? She huffed and shifted her position once more. She would get her Mudblood back. That was the only solution to this torment. She would get her back and make her feel as bad as she did now. That Mudblood was going to pay.**

Hermione ran into her bedroom, wearing a frantic-looking expression upon her face. She flung open the doors to her wardrobe and peered inside. Where was that skirt? The nice one? The one with the ruffles and the floral pattern? Hermione let out an exasperated noise and was about to give up and wear something else instead, when she happened to spy the missing article of clothing on a nearby chair. She grabbed it along with the rest of her intended outfit and hurried off into the bathroom to get ready. Once she was done, she grabbed her coat and bag and checked her watch. It was time for her to leave her apartment and to make her way to the cinema to meet Mia.

Once she got to the cinema, Hermione found a spot under the light of a nearby lamp-post and stood there, to wait nervously for Mia to arrive.

'Hey!'

Hermione turned to see Mia walking along the pavement on the other side of the road. She smiled back and waved, 'Hi Mia!'

Mia crossed the street and checked the time upon her phone, 'We're early...do you want to go straight in or find somewhere where we can get some snacks to eat during the film?'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'I think we should buy some snacks, there is no point in going in before the adverts have even started. I saw a corner shop down the road when I was walking up here, we should get are snacks from there, it will be so much cheaper than if we were to buy them from inside the cinema itself...'

Mia laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, 'Tell me about it! Cinemas charge far too much for snacks!'

Hermione smiled warmly, 'You ready?'

Mia nodded and held out her arm, 'Shall we?'

Hermione linked arms with Mia and the two girls set of down the road.

Once the girls had bought their tickets, they found the correct screen and took their seats. They were still fairly early and as a consequence, they had to sit through all of the adverts. Mia sighed and opened her bag of sweets, 'I'm so sad...I'm technically an adult now but I'm still addicted to sweets...'

Hermione laughed and turned towards Mia, 'Don't worry...it's not sad...loads of adults are addicted to sweets...there's nothing wrong with that...'

Mia offered Hermione the bag, 'Want one?'

Hermione nodded and took one, 'Yes please.'

The girls chatted and shared sweets for a few minutes longer, before the film finally started.

**Bellatrix paced the dimly lit room in an agitated manner. She wasn't sure why but something felt...wrong. Uncomfortable some how. As though something she really didn't want happening was in fact occurring at that very moment. She shook her head, she knew she was probably just being stupid but...she had an idea that the feeling might be associated with her Mudblood. She clenched her fists and crossed to the window. She stared out at the forest in the distance with a sullen expression. That girl was like poison. Once she had entered her thoughts there would be no way to remove her without the correct antidote and without the correct antidote, the thoughts would fester and rot away her insides until there was nothing left. Bellatrix punched the nearest wall in frustration. She was never going to calm down whilst in the same manor-house that all of her problems first began. She needed some air. She disaparated and unknowingly directed herself to the very street in which her Mudblood would very soon appear... **

Once the film had ended, the girls exited the cinema and walked back to their previous spot under the lamppost. They stood there in silence for a couple of moments, before Mia glanced upwards at Hermione. Their eyes met. Very slowly and with a slight hint of uncertainty, Hermione leant forwards and pressed her lips against Mia's. The kiss began gently and inexpertly, neither girl having had much experience in kissing a member of the same sex before but as they each began to develop more confidence, the kiss became more involved. After a short period of time, they broke apart for air but almost immediately afterwards, Mia pulled Hermione in for a second kiss. Hermione ran her tongue hesitantly along Mia's lower lip and the other girl parted her mouth to allow Hermione's tongue to explore. Ever so slowly, a battle for tongue dominance was begun and it lasted a few minutes longer before the two girls were overcome by the need to breathe once more.

Mia broke away and smiled shyly at Hermione before glancing down at the pavement, 'So...I'll see you around then?'

Hermione blushed lightly as she nodded, 'Yeah...I'd like that...'

Mia smiled once more and gently kissed Hermione on the cheek, before looking regretfully down at her watch, 'I have to go...but...I'll call you...'

Hermione pulled the other girl into a hug, 'Please do!'

Mia gave a quiet laugh and the hug lasted a little while longer, before Mia had to pull away, 'Goodbye Hermione.'

Hermione waved, 'Bye Mia...'

**Bellatrix turned and clenched her fists, seething with fury. Her Mudblood! Her Mudblood! Her Mudblood had someone else! Bellatrix was beyond the realm of rational thinking. Her thoughts had been reduced to repetition. All she wanted to do was tear the other girl apart limb from limb. How _dare_ her Mudblood cheat on her? She would show her...she would teach her a lesson and make her sorry. She would start with her little girlfriend...**

_**Mia could hardly contain her excitement as she walked along the street towards the subway station. She had kissed Hermione! She had finally kissed Hermione! She had been wanting to do that ever since she had first set eyes upon her in the Daily Prophet. She was so happy, she felt as if she might burst. She smiled as memory of the kiss drifted across her mind. She couldn't wait to get home and call her, to arrange to meet with her again. Oh! If only her curfew wasn't so early! If only she wasn't still living with her mother! A sound resonated from behind her. What was that? It sounded like the snapping of a twig...she whipped around. There was nothing there. She shook her head and told herself that it was just her paranoia playing tricks on her. Again the sound echoed throughout the street and again she turned to find nothing there. She shivered and subconsciously sped up her pace. Once more Mia heard the noise but this time, she was grabbed by unseen hands before she'd even had a chance to scream...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter than usual but at least it was a short wait...**

**To the reviewer who said that they were uncomfortable with the idea of Mia's death: I really can't see a way of continuing this story without including that scene, so if it really makes you that uncomfortable...I'd suggest skipping this chapter but I understand if you want to stop reading this story altogether. I'm really sorry that I couldn't reply properly but you reviewed without signing in...I'm sorry if this sounded harsh...it wasn't meant to :)**

_Mia felt the sickening squeezing sensation of apparition and closed her eyes tightly. Where was her attacker taking her? What on Earth did they want with her? She was nobody...she hadn't done anything to anyone. Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe the person had meant to grab someone else? Mia's train of thought was suddenly broken when they arrived at their destination and her assailant roughly pushed her to the ground. Mia knelt in shock for a few seconds, before daring to look up and see the identity of her kidnapper. She glanced up into the face of a pale, skeletal but beautiful woman and instantly recognised her. Her heart almost stopped and she let out a fearful whimper. Her attacker was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was not going to make it out of this encounter alive._

_'What's the matter little girl?' Bellatrix Lestrange simpered, 'Did you get captured? Are you afraid? Well...maybe you shouldn't have touched that which wasn't yours...'_

_Touched that which wasn't hers? Touched what? What was this woman on about? Mia plucked up the courage to ask her, 'I...I don't know what you mean...'_

_'Don't you? What a shame that I don't believe you...you know full well what you have done...'_

_Mia's eyes widened and her breath quickened, 'No! I don't! What are you talking about?'_

_Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. She was getting tired of this and besides, she only had limited time to play with. She took a deep breath and shifted her stance slightly, 'You do know what you've done. You. Kissed My Mudblood. You are going to pay...'_

_Mia gasped, her Mudblood? The only person she'd kissed recently had been...'Hermione?'_

_Bellatrix nodded coldly, 'Yes..._her_...Now be a good girl and let Bella teach you a lesson...'_

_Mia tried in vain to stand up and run for the door but Bellatrix hit her with a well placed _Petrificus Totalus_. Mia fell to the floor, limbs frozen. She couldn't move...she couldn't try defend herself...she could only watch as the deranged witch sauntered over and pointed her wand directly at her heart. She couldn't even scream as the first wave of the Cruciatus curse hit her..._

Hermione entered her apartment, flung herself down on her sofa and sighed with happiness. The memory of the kiss was still fresh in her mind and it brought a faint blush to her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe she had kissed Mia. Another girl! Mere days before she wouldn't have felt comfortable doing so but...it had seemed..._right_...somehow. Hermione had finally begun the path to acceptance towards her attraction to girls. Besides...it wasn't as if kissing Mia hadn't been enjoyable...in fact it had felt rather nice. She let out a shy smile and dug out her phone, remembering Mia's promise to call her. She hadn't called yet but that didn't necessarily mean anything...she might not have gotten home yet. After all, Hermione didn't even know her exact address...it might be miles away. She placed the phone down on the table and went to make herself some coffee while she waited for the call.

_Pain. All consuming, unbearable, almost unendurable pain. The worst pain that she had ever experienced. Oh! When would this torment end? Was there even an end? Would this agony last forever? Suddenly, both the torture curse and the full body-bind curse were lifted and Mia was left gasping for air. She panted on the ground for a few seconds more, before sending a pleading glance in Bellatrix's direction. Please, it said, no more. Bellatrix smirked and bent over, so that her face was too close for Mia's liking, 'Did you enjoy that?'_

_Mia looked as incredulous as possible for someone recovering from the Cruciatus curse. Enjoy it? How the hell could she possibly have enjoyed it?_

_Bellatrix let out a cold, quiet laugh, 'Oh my dear...you didn't like it? What a shame...we've only just begun...'_

_Mia whimpered, 'Please...please just leave me alone...I promise...I promise that I'll never even look at Hermione again...'_

_Bella let out another of her vicious smirks, 'Oh I know you won't...you know why? You are not going to be leaving this room alive, girl. No one messes with me and gets away with it. _Ever_.'_

_Mia began to cry, 'Please...let me go...'_

_Bella straightened up and once more pointed her wand at the weeping girl, 'I don't think so...'_

_Bella made a slashing motion with her wand and opened up a huge gash in Mia's chest, 'I told you that you'd pay...but you wouldn't listen. What a pity...'_

_Mia screamed as she watched her precious lifeblood begin to pour out from the wound. Bella laughed once more and slashed her wand again. And again. And again. And again...until the poor girl had no more blood left to bleed..._

Hermione walked back to her sitting room and glanced once more at her phone. Still no call. She frowned. She knew rationally speaking that it was far too early to be concerned, there were plenty of reasons that could have stopped Mia from calling but she had a bad feeling about this. Something inside her was screaming at her that something was horribly wrong. Maybe she should call Mia? She picked up the phone and dialled the number...

**The sound of a popular Weird Sisters song filled the air. Bellatrix walked over towards the dead girl's handbag and fished out her phone. She frowned, this was the object from which the sound was coming from but she had no idea about how to stop it. She had no interest in Muggle technology, even if it was enchanted to play wizarding music. She sighed and placed a silencing charm on the phone. There! No more annoying music! Now to move the body and to visit her Mudblood...**

Hermione placed the phone on her knee and grimaced. No answer. Attempting to call Mia had done nothing to help the feeling that something had happened, in fact, the feeling was now so much worse. She didn't know what to do. She dialled the number again, knowing deep down inside that it was pointless. She was never going to get an answer.

**Bellatrix draped the body over her shoulder and disaparated into a small but nicely decorated bedroom. She dumped the body on the floor, before glancing around for inspiration. She spotted a white chair next to a dressing table...perfect! She dragged it over to the window, positioned it so that it was facing the door, then placed the dead girl onto it. Bella resisted the urge to cackle, oh how her Mudblood was going to regret what she'd done! Now to sit back and wait...**

Hermione hung up again and shook her head. It was clear that the feeling was not going to just go away and sitting here wasn't going to help. She picked up her empty coffee mug and washed it up in the sink. Once she was done, she placed it upon the draining board, yawned and stretched. She was tired. She wanted to go to bed. Maybe Mia would call in the morning...and if not, it was always easier to work out what to do after a good night's sleep. She walked into the bathroom to use the loo and to brush her teeth. After she had completed this, she walked into her bedroom and screamed so loudly that she was surprised the neighbours didn't come running to her aid.

Mia's lifeless body was propped up on a chair facing her. Her skin was laced with several deep gashes, each one criss-crossing over another. It would have been almost artistic if it wasn't so horrible. What had happened to her? What happened to the beautiful girl she had kissed only an hour or so before? How could someone who had once been so full of life, be so dead? Tears blurred her vision and she sank to the ground, not even noticing the figure perched on the edge of her bed watching her.

**Bellatrix watched with a faintly interested expression as her Mudblood cried for the dead girl. On one hand, it satisfied her that she had made her cry. The Mudblood would soon learn her lesson. On the other...it pained her. She didn't fully understand why but it did. She wanted to comfort her, to wipe away the tears and to hold her until she stopped crying. She scowled. Bellatrix Lestrange did not do affection. However, maybe it would benefit her to get the Mudblood on her side, the Mudblood would not struggle so much if she willingly left with her...Bellatrix stood and walked over to her.**

Hermione stiffened as she felt an arm wrap around her. She whipped her head around and gasped in horror as she saw who had approached her, 'You!'

Bella pouted, 'Is my Mudblood not pleased to see me?'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'You did this? You killed Mia? Why?'

Bella sighed, 'Because she kissed you Mudblood...and you kissed her...you seem to have forgotten that you are mine and no one is to share you with me...but no matter...I'm sure you won't forget again...'

'Mia never did anything to you! She was a kind, sweet girl who had everything to live for! How could you!'

'Because I can't stand the idea of someone else having you! I want you back?'

'You want me back? You kidnapped and tortured me! You make it sound like we were in a relationship! Well, I'll tell you something. I am not yours, I never was and I never will be and you will not be getting me back!'

Bellatrix's expression darkened and she grabbed Hermione's arm in preparation for disaparation, 'We'll see about that...'


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you're reading this, thank you for waiting and not giving up on me. If you have given up on me, I understand. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting (again), I really don't know where the time went (was it really_ five months_ since the last update?) and I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to update a lot sooner this time, I know I always say that but I really will. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't eat me!

P.S If you send me a signed review or message and I don't reply, it's not that I don't like you, it's because I'm living in at college during the week and is blocked on their Wifi.

~TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND SELF-HARM.~

Hermione opened her eyes, blinked once and slowly took in her richly decorated surroundings. Where was she? What had happened? Why wasn't she safely tucked up in her own bed, back at her own apartment? Suddenly, she realised exactly where she was and a series of images flashed before her eyes, as if she were watching a film. She remembered her date with Mia and kissing her for the first time. She remembered that Mia had needed to leave shortly after their kiss had occurred, but had promised to call her that night. She remembered waiting for Mia's call and her growing feeling of unease, as it began to get later and later. She remembered getting ready for bed...and discovering Mia's _corpse_. Hermione let out a strange noise, halfway between a horrified gasp and a heart-broken sob of grief. _Mia! Poor, broken Mia! _Why did someone so beautiful, so innocent, so harmless...have to die in such an awful way? Hermione shivered as she pulled her knees up to her chin. The answer to that question was painfully obvious. She was to blame for the death of her own almost-girlfriend. Mia was murdered because of _her._ If Hermione had never escaped from Bellatrix's clutches, if she had not chosen that particular day to go shopping, then she would never have met Mia and Bellatrix would never have murdered her. If Hermione had never agreed to go on a date with Mia, if she had not _kissed_ Mia, then Bellatrix would not have become jealous and Mia would still be alive. It wasall _her_ fault. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face, as the guilt began to consume her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, wanting nothing more than to become unconscious, to escape the horrifying images running through her mind.

Hermione awoke. She felt numb and wished to go back to sleep but her mind would not let her. She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She needed a distraction from her own thoughts. She stood and approached the window. The scenery seemed to mock her with its beauty and tranquillity. It seemed entirely too peaceful, the sunshine too bright, the clouds too fluffy. She felt as though there should be storm clouds and rain. She shook her head, and turned away. She needed a more absorbing task than admiring the view. She spotted a bookcase on the opposite side of the room and headed over to it. There was nothing like a good book to make the pain of reality disappear for a few hours. Unfortunately, before she'd even fully crossed the room, the door swung open and admitted the last person she needed to see at that moment.

Bellatrix Lestrange placed her pale hands upon her leather-clad hips and regarded Hermione with interest. Hermione directed her gaze to the floor and prayed for the woman to leave her alone.

Bellatrix tilted her head to one side, 'What are you doing, Mudblood?'

Hermione made no indication of having heard her. Bellatrix sauntered over and rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

'I asked you what you were doing, Mudblood, ' she whispered in a tone laced with something dark.

Hermione began to tremble, 'N-nothing...'

'Then why are you wandering around the room like a lost soul?'

'I...I was trying to distract myself.'

Bellatrix moved away from Hermione and walked round to stand before her, 'From what?'

'M-Mia.'

The deranged woman looked completely blank, 'Who?'

'The girl you slaughtered last night,' Hermione's voice sounded detached and emotionless.

'Oh _her_. That little bitch deserved it. She shouldn't have gone after what wasn't hers.'

'How can you say that? She didn't do anything to hurt you.'

'No, she didn't. But she did go after _my _property.'

'I'm not your property. I am a Human Being. You cannot own a person.'

'You are nothing more than a filthy Mudblood and you belong to _me_.'

Bellatrix advanced slowly, causing Hermione to back away until her legs hit the side of the bed.

'I'm going to show you, Mudblood. I'm going to prove that you are mine.'

Hermione whimpered, 'Please...please no...'

Bellatrix tutted, 'Honestly Mudblood, I'd have thought by now that you'd have learnt that pleading never helps...'

Hermione's breathing rate increased, until she was almost hyperventilating. Bellatrix stretched out a hand and shoved Hermione onto the bed. Before she had a chance to even register that she'd been pushed, Bellatrix was on top of her.

'My Mudblood...' Bellatrix sighed, stroking the frightened girl's cheek, 'I've missed you...'

Hermione tried to jerk her face out of the way but was stopped by Bellatrix holding her head in place with her other hand. _She did not want this! She _really_ did not want this!_

Bellatrix's mouth formed a chilling smile, before slowly pressing her lips against her captive's. Bellatrix's kiss was demanding and forceful. After a few minutes, she bit down hard upon Hermione's lower lip, causing the her to gasp and allow the older woman to deepen the kiss. Hermione did not kiss back and a moment later, Bellatrix broke away and smirked down at her victim.

A sense of unease settled over Hermione. What was Bellatrix planning to do? Once more, Bella leaned forward but instead of going for Hermione's lips for a kiss, she bit down upon the spot where her shoulder met her neck. Hermione hissed in pain but Bellatrix only bit deeper, until she could taste blood. She pulled away and studied the bite wound, licking her lips as she did so.

'I've marked you now, Mudblood. I've marked you as belonging to me.'

Hermione managed to shake her head. _No. She did not belong to this deranged woman._

Bellatrix laughed. It was a chilling, mocking, cruel-sounding laugh. 'Didn't you like that Mudblood? Well, I just know that you'll enjoy _this_!'

Bella glided her hand lazily down Hermione's body and rested it just above the waistband of her jeans.

Tears welled up in the younger girl's eyes, as the realisation of what was about to happen finally set in. Once again she began to plead, 'No! Please don't do that! Please don't! I'll do anything!'

Bellatrix ignored her cries for her to stop and forced Hermione's legs apart, before lifting her skirt and tugging down her underwear. Hermione bit her tongue, closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere else.

_She was back in her childhood home. Her parents were smiling at her and gesturing for her to come closer. She stepped forward-_

Her attempt to block out reality was thwarted as the older woman placed her hand in between her thighs and allowed her fingers to roam. Hermione squirmed, not enjoying the way that the vile woman was touching her. Bellatrix's touch did not feel entirely unpleasant but in a way, that made it so much worse. If it had felt more repulsive than pleasurable then Hermione would have found it easier to bear, however this was not the case. No matter how hard she tried not to feel the sensation caused by Bellatrix's stroking, it did not work and she could not stop herself from letting out a quiet moan.

Bellatrix ceased her ministrations and stared triumphantly into Hermione's pale, frightened face. '_Told you_! I told you you'd like it. _You are _mine!'

Hermione merely whimpered in response, hating her body for its betrayal.

Bellatrix leant forward and kissed Hermione for a second time. This second kiss was more gentle than the first and Hermione felt herself begin to kiss Bellatrix back. She had lost the strength to fight and resist the older woman. Maybe if she allowed her to have her way she would leave her alone...

Bellatrix pulled away but seconds later, her hands were once more in between the younger girl's thighs. She deliberately brushed her fingertips against Hermione's clitoris and laughed as Hermione shuddered beneath her. Languidly, Bellatrix slid on of her fingers downwards and inserted it into Hermione's opening.

Hermione let out a tiny noise of protest but Bellatrix silenced her with another kiss. Pulling away, she murmured softly, 'Quiet, Mudblood.'

Hermione closed her eyes and once more attempted to block out reality, as Bellatrix began to pump her fingers very slowly inside of her...

Once Bellatrix had had her way, she rolled over, until she was lying next to Hermione, rather than on top of her. She smiled and stroked the girl's cheek.

'Did you enjoy that, Mudblood?'

Hermione looked away. All she wanted was for that woman to leaver her alone.

'I asked a question, Mudblood.'

Still, Hermione continued to look away. Maybe if she ignored her for long enough, the woman would just go.

'Very well then, I see that my Mudblood needs to remember her manners...I had better leave her to it...'

That made Hermione look up. What was Bellatrix playing at? That seemed far too reasonable for a woman like her, what was her true motive? Bellatrix smirked, stood and moved towards the door, swaying her hips slowly as she walked. Before leaving the room, she turned, smiling playfully and looked Hermione straight in the eye, 'Goodbye My Mudblood...I'll see you again once you've learnt some manners...'

Hermione lay unmoving on the bed long after her captor had left the room, locking the door behind her. She was filled with disgust. Disgust at Bellatrix for what she had done. Disgust at herself for allowing it to happen. Disgust at her body for responding in the way that it had. She felt unbearably dirty and she longed for a hot shower and a scrubbing brush so she could make herself feel clean again but the room which had become her prison did not have a bathroom attached and she would have to wait for Bellatrix to return and take her to the one down the corridor. She still felt the ghosts of Bellatrix's caresses against her skin and it was making her skin crawl. She had to do something to make herself feel better, to rid herself of this awful feeling. She glanced down at her nails. Maybe if she could not scrub the feeling away...she could scratch it away. She had never felt the urge to cause deliberate harm to herself before but at that moment, nothing had ever felt more appealing. She had to banish this horrible sensation and the only way she could think to do it was through pain.

She curled the fingers of her right hand to make claws and stared down at them for a few moments. She felt numb. So unbearably numb. Slowly, as if in a trance, she placed her right hand upon her left arm, just below her elbow and raked her nails into her skin, all the way down to her knuckles. She paused to watch the white lines left in the wake of her nails slowly turn pink and then fade. She hardly felt any pain and it wasn't good enough. She needed this, she needed to feel pain. It was all that she could think about. She gritted her teeth and repeated the action again and again. She clawed at any part of herself that she of could reach, determined to scratch away the lingering feeling of Bellatrix's hands. She must have looked like some sort of wild animal but she was far beyond the point of caring about her appearance. She let out an inhuman shriek and continued to scratch until she finally managed to break the skin of her arm and draw blood. Finally she stopped scratching and paused, panting lightly. She watched the blood rise to the surface of the cut, fascinated by the scarlet liquid. She dropped her hand away from her arm and stared up at the ceiling of the room for a couple of minutes before feeling the overwhelming urge to cry. She slumped back against her pillow, curled herself up into the foetus position and began to sob, silently hoping that Bellatrix would be true to her word and leave her alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I hope that the wait wasn't too long this time and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for not giving up on me! The next update should be around mid-November, as I'm planning on doing NaNoWriMo this year and won't have too much time to write anything else.

Warning: There may or may not be a sexy bit in this chapter. If you are not partial to a little lady-love, feel free to skip.  
~

Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window and caused the contents of the small, lavishly decorated room to glow a pale shade of gold. Hermione Granger lay, curled up upon the bed, her face illuminated by the golden light. She had barely moved since her tormentor had left her and she could feel her arms and legs begin to ache with lack of use. Slowly she unfurled her limbs, sat up and stretched. Her muscles protested against the movement but she ignored the stiffness and stood. She hobbled around the room a couple of times to stretch her legs, before settling down on the window seat. She felt empty inside, as if she had been hollowed out. She glanced down at her arms. The marks were an angry red colour and scabs had began to form where she had broken the skin. A feeling of disgust rose up within her. Why had she done this? She had acted like a wild animal and had probably looked like one as well. She was ashamed at herself for losing her self-control. She looked away and stared blankly out the window at the garden below She must learn to be more careful. Now that she had been re-captured, her self-control was all that she had left, she could not afford to lose it again.

Hermione stood and approached the bookcase. The selection of books wasn't the best. Most were about Pureblood superiority or dark magic. She selected a book at random and once again placed herself down upon the window-seat. She looked down at the book she had chosen. It was a book detailing the many reasons why Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed access to magic. Of course she didn't agree with any of those reasons but she might as well spend some time getting to know the point of view of the other side. She might learn something and if not well, perhaps some of the reasons were so stupid that she could have bit of a laugh. She needed cheering up after all that had happened in the last couple of days.

The golden light that had once flooded the room faded into darkness. Hermione put the book down and looked about the room for some form of light. There were some unlit candles but nothing to light them with, as her wand had been taken from her at some point (probably whilst she was sleeping the night before) and as far as she could see, there were no matches. She sighed and sat down on the bed. It was too dark to read and there wasn't anything else to do, so she might as well try to get some sleep. After-all, she would probably need her strength for her captor's return.

_Hermione was walking through a long, narrow, dimly-lit corridor. At the far end of the corridor, was a pair of tall, white double-doors, decorated with a delicate silver pattern. She approached the doors and when she was near enough, flung them open to reveal the room beyond. It was a large master-bedroom. The wall opposite the door was dominated by an enormous window, framed by red velvet curtains. In front of the window was a huge four-poster bed with hangings that matched the curtains and silk sheets. To the right of the bed was a dressing table. Against the eastern wall was a floor-to-ceiling bookcase. To the left of the bed was a desk and against the western wall was a large fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a dusky-pink, damask patterned chaise longue. On top of the chaise longue lay Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione gasped and Bellatrix smiled like a tiger in sight of its prey. The brunette stepped back towards the double-doors but the older woman stood and strode over, walking in a way that accentuated her figure. As her captor drew closer, Hermione realised that the woman was wearing nothing but a loosely-tied silk dressing gown. Bellatrix reached out and slowly ran her fingers down Hermione's trembling cheek._

_'My Mudblood...' The woman sighed, 'I have been waiting for you...'_

_Hermione gulped, 'Waiting for m-me?'_

_Bellatrix nodded, 'Yes, My Mudblood. I've been waiting for hours...'_

_'W-why?'_

_The older woman said nothing but grabbed the younger girl's arms and dragged her over to the bed. She pushed down the curly-haired brunette and straddled her, 'Because I want you.'_

_Hermione's eyes widened._

_Bellatrix untied her dressing gown and threw it across the room._

_Hermione gasped, as she took in the naked form of her captor. Her skin was pale and unmarked, except for the dark-mark on her left forearm. Her body was curvy and well proportioned. A voice in the back of her mind told her to protest, to fight against this but she ignored it. Surely giving in to this beautiful woman couldn't hurt..._

_Bellatrix bent down and sweetly kissed Hermione on the lips. The kiss began gently but slowly developed into something more involved and soon both women were kissing each other in earnest. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hands and placed them upon her breasts. Hermione moaned into the kiss and squeezed them gently. The older woman broke the kiss and sent the girl a satisfied smile._

_'See...it's not just me who wants you...you also want me...'_

Hermione awoke suddenly. The dream still imprinted upon her mind. Why had she dreamed that? Why hadn't her dream-self fought back? Why did she feel so..._aroused_ by the dream? She shifted uncomfortably once she realised that her arousal was not just mental but physical as well. She refused to touch herself because of that woman. She would just have to distract herself. She closed her eyes and began to imagine all of the least arousing things that she could think of. Once she had 'calmed down', she sighed and turned over. She was afraid to go back to sleep but she wanted to prevent herself from thinking any more about the dream. She began to think about her friends and all the good memories she had of them to keep herself occupied and after a while, she drifted off into a peaceful, thankfully dream-free sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. She yawned, stretched and returned to her former place at the window. The memories of both her dream and of Bellatrix's visit flooded her mind. They had to have been linked, she must have been subconsciously remembering what that woman had done that previous morning in order to have a dream like that. Both events filled Hermione with disgust but somehow the dream made her feel even worse. She had no control over Bellatrix's actions and she knew that no one is able to decide their dreams but she had thought that she had some control over her own reactions. She was disturbed by the way her dream-self hadn't even tried to resist but had instead been all too willing. She detested how the dream had made her feel, what it had made her want to do. She should not feel that way over that woman! That woman was her captor and a murderer, she was insane and cruel. She should hate her. Not want her. Hermione shook her head. It wasn't doing her any good to dwell on this topic. She picked up her book from where she had left it and began to read.

Hermione stopped reading and glanced towards the door. It was now about mid-afternoon and Bellatrix still had not come for her. She had promised to 'teach her some manners' but where was she? More importantly, when would she bring her some food? Hermione could not remember the last time that she had eaten and was so hungry she could barely concentrate on her book. Was this what Bellatrix had meant? That she would starve her until she learnt to act in the way that the older woman wanted her too? She hated to say it but she really hoped that Bellatrix would return soon...

Evening came. Bellatrix still had not come. Hermione went over to the bed and curled up, pressing her knees into her stomach in an attempt to stop the hunger pains. Hermione felt a total lack of energy. Her strength was fading away. Even during the first time Bellatrix had captured Hermione, she had never starved her. Hermione closed her eyes, maybe if she slept she could conserve the rest of her energy.

_Hermione was walking down a dark alleyway. There was a figure standing in front of her, hidden by shadows. She felt as though she should be scared of this figure but she wasn't. She walked closer and closer still until she was near enough to see that it was her captor. Bellatrix smiled, turned and skipped away. Hermione chased after her and ran for what seemed like eternity but the woman had disappeared.  
_

Hermione awoke. The room was pitch black. She had no idea of what the time was but it must have been the middle of the night. She glanced around the room. She could not see much but from what she could see there was still no sign of her captor. She closed her eyes once more.

Morning. Yet again no sign of Bellatrix. Hermione felt too tired to move. She needed to eat...

**Bellatrix sat in her parlour and sipped daintily from her glass of Fire-whiskey. She smiled as she imagined what her Mudblood was going through. After so long without food or company, she must be desperate for her to return. It served her right, really. If she had not been so impolite towards her, she would have had regular meals and company. If denying her those things made her behave, then Bellatrix would have no qualms about doing so. After all she was only a Mudblood, her suffering did not really matter. Bellatrix frowned. That last statement was not quite as true as she would have liked. She found it did matter to her that the girl was suffering. She sighed and took another sip of her drink. She would finish her drink, then go and bring the Mudblood something to eat and would spend some time with her. After all, the girl might go insane if left alone for too long and there was no use in having an insane Mudblood now, was there?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! So sorry about the late update! I haven't had much time or inspiration for writing at the moment. I fully intend to finish the story but I'm beginning to run out of ideas for the next few chapters so feel free to give me some suggestions!**

**To the reviewer that complained about the sex scene (or lack of) in the previous chapter: I'm really sorry for disappointing you and I hope this chapter makes up for it! ;)**

**WARNING: This chapter gets a bit graphic, so once again, I'd advise those not partial to lady-love to leave...**

Bellatrix peered her head around the door to the room in which she had left her Mudblood. The girl was lying on the bed, half curled up, fast asleep. A genuine smile stole across the older woman's pale features for a second before rapidly evolving into a devilish smirk. She fully entered the room, pulling the door closed behind her and walked over to the bed, her spiky heels clicking against the wooden floor as she did so. Soundlessly she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over the sleeping girl. Almost tenderly, she reached out a hand and ran her fingers lightly across her cheek. The brunette stirred slightly but did not open her eyes. Bellatrix leant down, pressing her lips to the unconscious girl's for a brief kiss. Hermione uttered a light moan before opening her eyes. Upon realising who it was that had awoken her, however, she gave a start. A mixture of feelings ran through her at that moment. Part of her was glad that her captor had returned, perhaps she would finally get some food! The other part of her was more apprehensive.

Bellatrix let out a breathy laugh and lightly stroked Hermione's hair, 'Did I startle you...poor little Mudblood...'

Hermione cringed away from her touch. She frowned, what was Bellatrix up to?

Bellatrix leant down for another, slightly longer kiss. 'Has the Mudblood learnt any manners while I was away? Did she miss me?'

Hermione said nothing, unwilling to admit out loud that yes, she had found that she had begun to miss her captor

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. How _dare_ she not respond to her? She raised her left hand to deliver a slap but Hermione was spared the punishment, however as her stomach had chosen that particular moment to protest noisily at its lack of nourishment.

Bella's lips broke out into a chilling smile, 'Oh dear? Is my Mudblood hungry? If only my Mudblood would admit to missing me...maybe then I would feed her...'

Hermione turned her head, so that she faced the wall, rather than the older woman. Her stubbornness and Gryffindor pride warring against the part of her that desperately wanted food. Her silence continued for a few moments more before her survival instincts finally won.  
She took a deep breath, 'Yes I did...I...I...m...missed...you...'

Bellatrix's smile grew, as she leant forwards to purr into the girl's ear, 'Good girl...'

Sitting up and glancing over to the doorway, Bellatrix snapped her fingers. Seconds later a particularly scrawny-looking house-elf appeared.

'What is it that Mistress is wanting?' The elf asked, bowing deeply as it did so.

'Bring up a bowl of porridge and a glass of water,' Bellatrix commanded, turning back around to face Hermione.

The house-elf disappeared, and reappeared roughly three minutes later with the requested items. The elf walked over and placed the items on the bedside table, before turning back towards Bellatrix, 'Is Mistress needing anything else?'

'No. You may go.'

'Yes Mistress...' A tiny high-pitched 'pop' echoed throughout the room as it made its exit.

Hermione glanced longingly over at the porridge on the table, but made no move towards it, unsure of what Bellatrix expected her to do.

'Do you want the food or not?'

Hermione turned her head at the sound of her captors voice, 'Y-yes...'

'Well then, why are you just sitting there? Eat.'

Not wanting to give the woman the time to change her mind, Hermione reached for the bowl and began to eat. The porridge was really quite bland but she was so hungry that she didn't particularly care. She couldn't seem to spoon the grey, lumpy substance into her mouth fast enough. All too soon, Hermione found herself swallowing the last mouthful of porridge. She was no where near full but she didn't dare ask for more. A heavy silence settled upon the room as she placed the spoon back into the empty bowl. Hermione suddenly became aware of the fact that Bellatrix was staring at her intently. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, before slowly raising her eyes to meet her gaze.

'Aren't you going to...thank me?' Bellatrix inquired as she leant forwards slightly, her tone of voice taking on a seductive edge.

Hermione looked down timidly. 'Thank you?'

Bellatrix shook her head, 'Now...we both know that's not what I meant...'

Hermione frowned, 'Then...what did you mean?'

Bellatrix said nothing but shifted so that she was on all fours and crawled her way up Hermione's body, until her face was hovering above the girl's.

'Oh...' Hermione whispered, as realisation hit.

'_Oh_!' Bellatrix replied mockingly, 'Now kiss me.'

Hermione's eyes widened and she began to shake her head but one quick glimpse into the unyielding eyes of her captor told her that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment in order to pluck up her courage, before reaching up to press her lips, reluctantly against the older woman's. The kiss was brief and after a couple of moments, Hermione attempted to pull away. However, Bellatrix would not let her get out of it so easily and roughly crushed her lips against hers. This kiss was a lot fiercer. Seconds after initiating it, Bellatrix sank her teeth into Hermione's lower lip, causing the girl to cry out in both shock and pain. Bellatrix took this opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue into her mouth. As Bellatrix explored Hermione's mouth with her tongue, she let her hands roam around her body. After breaking the kiss in order to succumb to the need to breathe, Bellatrix began to unbutton Hermione's blouse. The girl made a noise of protest and started to struggle but froze when she received a sharp slap on her right cheek. The woman finished undoing the buttons and pulled the two sides of the blouse away to reveal a pink, lacy bra and an expanse of pale skin. Bellatrix's gaze turned appreciative as she took in the sight before her, before quickly pulling her wand from her sleeve and casting a spell to make both the blouse and the bra disappear. Hermione gasped and attempted to cover herself but Bella quickly returned her wand into her sleeve, grabbed the girl's wrists and held them down by her side.

'These stay here, you understand me?' Bellatrix asked, squeezing the girl's wrists tightly, to emphasise her words.

Hermione nodded and Bella released them, before sliding her hands up the girl's arms and resting them on her shoulders. The woman then leant forwards and lightly circled one of the girl's pale, pink nipples with the very tip of her tongue. Hermione squirmed, the sensation rather pleasurable but unwilling to allow herself to feel that pleasure. Bellatrix smirked, sensing the girl's discomfort and sucked the nipple into her mouth as she began to massage the other breast. Hermione could not help but let out a whimper, which caused Bellatrix to let out a light chuckle. Bellatrix continued to suck for a a couple of moments longer before sliding her mouth away and kissing her way down Hermione's stomach. Once she reached the girl's belly button, she swirled her tongue inside it, before pulling away and vanishing her skirt. Bellatrix glanced upwards and maintained eye-contact with the brunette for a what felt like an agonisingly long time before reaching down and tugging off her panties, leaving the girl completely naked and exposed before her.

'My...my...what a pretty little Mudblood I have...' Bellatrix murmured.

Hermione whimpered, not daring to protest but wishing she could prevent the older woman from having her way.

Bellatrix laughed, 'Isn't the Mudblood happy? Well...we'll soon fix that won't we?'

Bellatrix reached down and placed her hand in between Hermione's thighs, smirking she began to lightly trace the brunette's clitoris with one finger. Hermione could not help it. It felt too good. She let out a quiet moan. Bellatrix chuckled and began to finger her with her other hand, slowly building up speed before the girl was damp enough to insert a second finger. Hermione moaned again, louder this time, the pleasure building up to the point where she no longer cared who was administering it. The finger on the girl's clitoris began to rub faster and faster, until eventually Hermione came with with a high-pitched whimper. A lengthy silence descended upon the pair.

'I knew you'd warm to me...' Bellatrix finally hissed into Hermione's ear, before smirking viciously and sliding off of her.

It was at that moment that Bellatrix happened to notice Hermione's arms.

'What happened Mudblood?'

Hermione refused to look. A mixture of revulsion and shame rising within her. This was the last thing she needed...

'I said, _what happened Mudblood_?'

Hermione looked Bellatrix in the eye, 'You happened.'

Bellatrix frowned, 'Excuse me?'

'You. You made me do this. Did you really think that after all you did to me, what you did to Mia, wouldn't have an effect? I did this to myself because I can't stand the way you make me feel...'

'You...did this to yourself?' Bellatrix asked quietly, a look of disbelief gracing her pale features.

'Yes.'

Bellatrix's expression hardened, 'What part of you belonging to me don't you understand?'

Hermione looked confused, 'What has that got to do with anything?'

'It has _everything_ to do with this! You belong to me! Your body is mine! You do not get to do this to yourself! YOU DO NOT HARM MY PROPERTY LIKE THIS!'

Hermione flinched at the sudden venom in the deranged woman's tone of voice, fearing for her safety. 'I'm...sorry?'

'SORRY? SORRY!' Bellatrix was too angry for coherent thought. She stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She needed to calm down so that she could think properly. Then she needed to decide how best to deal with the Mudblood...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry to keep you waiting yet again. Thank you for not giving up on me, I'm finding it quite hard to come up with ideas at the moment. Sorry if it isn't as good as it used to be. As always feedback and suggestions are welcome. -Hugs to you all- Enjoy...**

**Warning: This chapter gets quite graphic towards the end.**

Hermione stared at the recently slammed door, temporarily paralysed. Bellatrix's outburst had left her with a mixture of feelings. Who on Earth did that woman think she was? She had referred to Hermione as 'property'. She had not felt the usual feelings of pity or empathy that most other people would feel having discovered that someone had caused harm to themselves. Instead she'd been infuriated by the idea that someone other than Bellatrix had done so. Hermione felt a bubble of rage rise within her. How dare she? Hermione was a person not on object! She was not a possession! She was not '_property_'! Hermione stood and strode over to the window. On the other hand, it was never a good thing to anger Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shuddered. That woman could take it into her head to do anything to her and she would not be able to fight or prevent her from doing so. She could come back at any time, in fact she could be making her way back here right now...she became aware of her breath quickening, her pulse racing, the feeling of being sucked down a narrow tunnel...the beginnings of a panic attack. She sat down heavily on the window seat, closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. There was no use in panicking. There was nothing she could do except to try and keep calm.

**Bellatrix paced backwards and forwards across one of the many rooms of Lestrange Manor. Fists clenched and snarling with fury, the sight of her would have caused even the bravest of people to tremble with fear. How _dare_ the Mudblood defy her in this way? Why couldn't she just understand that she belonged to her now? She had no right to cause herself harm without permission! Bellatrix aimed a kick at a near-by chair, knocking it over in anger. 'That filthy Mudblood! How dare she? How DARE she?' Bellatrix hissed, 'I'll teach her to mess with me! I will! Thinks she can damage herself, does she? I'll show her!'**

**Bellatrix threw herself down onto a near-by armchair. She needed to think. How best to punish the Mudblood? The Mudblood refused to accept that she belonged to her. The Mudblood had damaged herself without permission. Bellatrix halted and an evil smirk formed its way across her pale features. If she couldn't remember who she belonged to and what was expected of her, then she needed a reminder. A _permanent_ reminder. Bellatrix cackled under her breath, as she left in search of her prey.**

Hermione let out a slow, shaky breath and sat up. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She needed to prepare herself. Bellatrix might walk through the door at any second and she wanted to be ready. She didn't want to be seen to have been crying. She wanted to appear strong. She knew it wouldn't help her case in the slightest but she did not care, so long as she was able to retain some semblance of dignity. She was a Gryffindor and she'd act like one. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, closed her eyes and focused on thinking calming thoughts. Once she had gained some semblance of calm, she opened her eyes again and set about erasing all traces of emotion from her face, leaving her with a firm expression.

**Bellatrix's spiked heels clicked against the marble floor of the entrance hall as she made her way to the Mudblood's room. Spying a mirror hanging on the wall in front of her, she glanced up at her reflection. Staring back at her was the bony face of an attractive woman with a fierce expression and a wild mass of black curls, a malignant glint in the woman's dark eyes. Bellatrix smirked to herself. She looked good. She continued across the room and dramatically flung open a pair of double doors, to reveal a smaller and slightly less well-decorated hall and a wide staircase. She ascended the stairs, her smirk widening as she grew closer to her intended destination. She stepped onto the landing, turned right and stopped outside the third door on the left. She ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation before stepping forward and opening the door.  
~**

The door opened. Hermione stood and watched as her captor entered the room. She glared defiantly at the woman and Bellatrix let out a derisive laugh.

'Aww! Look! The ickle Mudblood wants to play! She wants to pretend she's all big and strong and brave! Well, let's show her how mistaken she really is!' Bellatrix whipped out her wand and through a 'Crucio' at the girl.

Hermione's knees buckled as the curse hit and she let out a loud cry of pain. She fell to the ground and writhed as the agony shot through her. It felt as if the torture would never end, as though everything else in the world had faded from existence and the torment was all that was left. Suddenly the curse was lifted and the pain faded. Hermione gasped for air and she had to summon up all of her strength just to lift her head to look Bellatrix in the face.

'There now...that's much better!' Bellatrix cooed, 'The Mudblood's in her proper place...on the ground at my feet.'

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to answer back. To retaliate but she knew it was worthless, in fact it would only make everything worse for her in the long run. She kept silent.

Bellatrix smirked and slowly circled the girl, pausing near her head. She stooped down until she was close enough to whisper into her ear.

'You've no idea how much I enjoy seeing you on the floor like that, Mudblood...what is this hold you have over me? I would like nothing more than to touch you right now...to seduce you...but alas! You've been a naughty girl and I need to _punish_ you!' Bellatrix purred, her hair tickling the girl's cheeks. The woman straightened up and twirled her wand in between her fingers.

Hermione whimpered. Part of her terrified of her captor and dreading what was to come, the other...well...the other part of her had been more than a little turned on by Bellatrix's words. Part of her wanted more than anything for the older woman to slide one of her pale slender hands into her knickers...Hermione shook her head. _She would not entertain such thoughts. She would not entertain such thoughts. She would not enter-_

'Mudblood! Are you even listening to me? I told you to get up!'

Hermione looked up with a start.

'Get up!' Bellatrix glared at the girl and jabbed her wand towards her threateningly.

The brunette flinched and scrambled up onto her feet immediately.

'Good girl', Bellatrix sneered sarcastically, 'Get onto the bed.'

Hermione obeyed but was ever so slightly confused. Hadn't Bellatrix said that she wasn't going to touch her?

Bellatrix laughed manically, 'The look on your face Mudblood! The little Mudblood is confused! Diddums!'

Hermione summoned up her courage in order to steady her tone of voice, 'What do you want Bellatrix?'

'What do I want?' Bellatrix repeated, moving towards the bed, 'I want you to teach you a lesson, Mudblood. I want to teach you to never try to damage my property without permission again! I want you to accept that I own you!'

The girl whimpered, 'Please...it won't happen again...just please leave me alone...'

Bellatrix climbed onto the bed and straddled the brunette, 'I'm afraid I can't do that, _dear_...I need to _know_ that you won't do it again...I need to give you a more permanent reminder...'

Hermione closed her eyes and resigned herself to the fate of being touched by Bellatrix Lestrange once more. She waited for several minutes but nothing happened. She re-opened her eyes. Bellatrix smirked viciously at the girl and ripped open the girl's blouse, pointing the tip of her want against the pale, soft flesh of her stomach. Hermione bit her lip.

'Time to be a big, brave Mudblood...this may sting a little...'

Before Hermione had enough time to react, Bellatrix began moving the wand over Hermione's skin, as though writing with a pen. Then the pain began set in and Hermione screamed.

After what seemed an age, the sensation of the wand gliding over her skin ceased and Hermione glanced down at her stomach and gasped with a mixture of horror and revulsion. Carved into the flesh were the words **'Property of Bellatrix Lestrange'. **The wounds were oozing with blood and seemed to be quite deep. Hermione looked up at Bellatrix with a panicky glance.

Her captor smiled like a crocodile, 'No matter what harm you try to do to yourself, I'll always do worse...remember that Hermione. You're _mine_ and only I get to make decisions regarding your body, not you. You. Are. My. Property.'

Hermione winced and Bellatrix chuckled sadistically, before sliding down and lapping up the blood surrounding the freshly carved wound. The girl gasped. The sensation was intense and ever so slightly erotic. She shifted uncomfortably, gaining the older woman's attention.

'Is the Mudblood getting uncomfortable? Maybe she'd prefer me to lick somewhere else...'

'N-', but before Hermione had time to protest, Bellatrix had already pulled up her skirt and removed her panties.

The girl tried to squirm but her captor waved her wand, causing ropes to shoot out of the end to secure her wrists to the bedposts. Bellatrix made a noise of satisfaction and wrenched the girl's legs apart. Keeping eye-contact with the brunette, she lowered her face and gave the girl's clitoris a slow, deliberate lick. Hermione cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Bellatrix laughed and the action sent another wave of pleasure, causing another moan to be let out. Bellatrix continued to circle Hermione's clitoris with her tongue, all the while continuing to maintain eye-contact. Hermione pulled against the ropes and shook her head, 'S-stop!'

Bellatrix paused her licking, 'Your words tell me no but your moans tell me yes. Close your eyes and enjoy this, Mudblood.'

The brunette grimaced with disgust. She didn't want to enjoy this. She was not enjoy- Bellatrix interrupted her thoughts with another well placed lick. Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered.

'Good girl...' Bellatrix purred, pausing to observe the rapidly dampening area between Hermione's legs, 'My, my we are responsive...'

Bellatrix's tongue returned to Hermione's clitoris but this time, after only circling the nub once, she dragged her tongue downwards, lightly penetrating the brunette's opening.

Hermione gave up all hope of trying to resist, as the feelings of pleasure had grown to intense. She instead tried her hardest to imagine that it was not her captor that was providing the pleasure but someone else. Instead...she pictured Mia.

Bellatrix moved her tongue back up to Hermione's pleasure spot and penetrated her instead with her fingers. She picked up the pace and began to pump her fingers rapidly until the girl found herself on the very edge of orgasm. Suddenly the older woman ceased in her attentions and pulled away, smirking to herself as the brunette cried out in frustration. Bellatrix retrieved her wand and waved it, causing the ropes to disappear, releasing the girl.

'Please!' Hermione begged, feeling overwhelmed with a combination of shame for having enjoyed the experience and...dissatisfaction as to having been denied orgasm.

'Mudblood's who don't follow my rules do not deserve release...maybe this will teach you to think about my reaction towards your actions next time...' Bellatrix slid off the bed, stood and swayed her hips deliberately and provocatively as she exited the room.


End file.
